kirintorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nylrin
ALIGNMENT: ' Evil -+-------- Good Choatic ----------+ Lawful ' ' ' ''' '''BASIC INFORMATION ~ Full and complete name: Nylrin Elnoix''' ' '~ Race:' Sin’dorei '~ Gender: Female '~ Age: '''113 years (looks to be roughly in her early 20s) '~ Detailed Class(es): 'Affliction Warlock '~ Titles of any sort: 'The Fel Tinkerer (RP), Of the Nightfall (IG) '~ Chosen Professions: 'A very creative, calculative and all together efficient mind is put to good use here, following proudly in the ‘family trade’ – Minning/ Engineering '~ Wealth status: 'Very wealthy but seems unaffected by most materialistic qualities of her type, she does like her fine wine though on occasion. '~ Jobs of any sort: 'She is quite handy with her inventions which have given her an edge in being called on to various planned out duties, namely on the island of Quel’Danas. Her intentions are mostly kept secret though. ' ''' '''RELATIONS, ETC. ~ Place of birth: 'Silvermoon, Eversong Woods '~ Current home(s): 'Somewhere sealed off from any unwanted visitors, in Shadowmoon Valley. '~ Relationships, past or present: ''Kel’guul'' – Formally her master when she began her training as a user of the dark arts. They eventually grew very fond of each other, though as first thought of as nothing more than a means to gain more power, they found a connection between them that would become very important during the hardships they endured. It has been several years since their marriage ceremony in Nagrand and has been living contently in secrecy while she continued her personal plans. ~ Involvement with any associations, guilds, or militias: ''Damnation Army – Pretty much the only group of people she deems worthy enough to be loyal to. '~Known family members, and their relation to the character:'' ''Tel’iusa Elnoix – ''A proud noblewoman and aristocrat within the higher households of Silvermoon, living a life nothing short of pearly extravagant since being married at a young age to a very well off and high regarded family. A poised and perfected woman to her society, as was her top priority above all else. ''Bael’sin Elnoix – ''Born as the first son in a family of long established advisors to the Throne, he preserved his family name as intended when those duties were passed down to him. Choosing only the finest in quality of things to surround himself with, including his wife he strictly viewed the work in a very strict and calculated way. Everything was business to this man, gains and losses to be made but found any errors to be clearly unacceptable. ''Far’gale Elnoix – ''Bael’s younger brother, a far more ambitious and passionate man when it came to most matters surrounding him, which was mostly in the pursuit of oftentimes questionable and dangerous conquests of chance and luck. He became quite a big influence on Nylrin’s older brother, much to their parent’s dismay as he was a skilled gambler and womanizer, and sought to pass such wells of knowledge of the boy as he had no son of his own to do so with. ''Kel’hussain elnoix – ''Older brother to Nylrin and someone who always found himself in trouble, which made it all too easy for her to get away with things at least. He was the one who first showed her how to tinker, since their uncle had taught him, over time she mostly found she used this skill set to patch up, enhance or redo entirely a lot of Kel’s odd and all too hazardous inventions. It is sad to admit at times how far they’ve grown apart and it is something she worries about considering when she does not hear from him in some time, she begins to wonder if he has gone and done something he can’t weasel out of and she no longer has a brother because of it... ''Tyree – ''Her young daughter, though not blood related was the final piece needed to form the family she found herself always longing for. At first the child was to be looked after for only a week, but after some troubling events during that time both her and her master found themselves enjoying the idea of having a child together, something that in their tampered states from exposure to fel energies would not be able to create on their own by natural means. They are indeed considered a happy family now that they’ve adopted Tyree, far from normal, but happy none the less. '~ Non-family members of note(Includes pets): ''Celcius – Her prized Hawkstrider given to her when she was little, raised by the best trainers gold could afford. She travelled back to Silvermoon briefly after her escape just to steal the creature away. ''Grefelionsus ''– A very primal minded green proto-drake that followed her out of the Sholazar Basin during a research mission, though Miss is not a fan of her, Nylrin has since turned the beast into a proper flyer. ''Waltor – A miniaturize prototype of a project she is working on still, needs some more adjustments though. Zinkz – ''A captured gan’arg that settled into the household as a care taker, despite one of his masters always playing with the notion of setting them on fire. '~ Any enemies, villains, or rivals, and how did this come to be:' ''Relik – Once actually considered perhaps her one and only friend, the two have grown into very bitter and vengeful enemies towards one another, seeking constantly the means to undo eachother. No one else really of note in her books beyond that though, most that dare stand in her way are usually easily disposed of. ' ' PERSONALITY ~ General happiness, 1-10: '5 – She tends to rarely ever show any emotion outside of mildly amused or annoyed. '~ Social level 1-10: ' 7 – She realises her status and success in her plans tends to rely heavily on interacting with others, something she definitely does not struggle in but a necessity she only uses when she must and nothing more. '~ Reaction to Horde: 'Passive – She regards most within the ranks of her faction as nothing more than tools are her disposal, and has found very little reason to doubt that even now, even and especially her own kind. '~ Reaction to Alliance: 'Passive – She doesn’t tend to pay the Alliance any real mind when it comes to dealing with the threats of this world, mostly shrugging off any she encounters unless they prove to be useful in any of her current experiments. '~ Reaction to Neutral Groups: ' Friendly – She fully understands the importance of many of these groups as instrumental in gaining information needed or access to something of interest, for this she is the most polite towards them. '~ Any exceptions to these: 'She is a very judgemental person and will often easily find a sneer-worthy flaw in all who she meets other than a select few. '~ Archetype: 'The Mad Scientist '~ Distinctive personality traits: 'Calculative, nit-picky, methodical '~ General reaction upon meeting a stranger of the same faction: 'Passive – if not a bit harsh on first impressions as she sizes them up for worth to her. '~ Defining flaws/quirks: 'She is very full of herself as this plays very heavily into the ways she goes about getting what she wants, which in the end, she always manages to obtain. Her thrust for power is something that may become quite a problem though down the road if she is not able to keep it in check. '~ Greatest Enjoyments: 'Fine wine, her experiments (mainly the ones on living subjects) and spending times with her family. '~ Fears and hates: 'Having a plan go wrong (which doesn’t ever tend to happen, making the prospect of such an outcome all the more frightening in her mind), imperfection/inconsistencies, being locked up or punished. '~ 1 Optimist, 10 Pessimist, 1-10: '4 – Mostly she is only optimistic towards her own endeavours and really could not care less about the rest. ' ''' '''APPEARANCE ~ Facial appearance(Includes hair): 'Very narrow and sharp features make up this woman’s physiognomy with very little to show for blemishes or marks, she is a stickler for keeping herself in pristine condition especially when in the company of others. Her eyes are of a fel charged hue, as is typical of her race. Her jewellery is simplistic as she only tends to wear a plain but well kept pair of jade earings along her slender pointed ears, poking out from her dusty ebony locks which are mostly tied up in a mostly neat bun on the back of her head, a few strands poking out and her bangs never seeming to be content with staying out of her face most times much to her annoyance of them. '~ Skin color and appearance: 'Very pale, baring a series of fel etched runes along her hips, forearms, back and chest that show themselves while she is channelling fel magic, only the single rune in the middle of her collarbone is visible at all times, though she tends to always cover herself up completely regardless. '~ General body build: 'Slim, almost unhealthily so [ 5’4” and 102lbs] '~ Armor of choice: 'Tier 7 (10 man Naxx) '~ Additional trinkets or items carried: 'She carries with her an old but still functional mechanical critter, named Bolts, which was possibly the only safety constructed thing her brother ever made, for this she is sure to always take good care of it. She is also sometimes seen checking a very eerily crafted pocket watch before hiding in away safely. ' ''' '''ABILITIES ~ The specialization of their class: 'Instable Affliction, Haunt and Soul Swap. '~ Combat style: 'A strategist through and through, will likely opt for a series of curses and spells to dismantle them while ticking away at the targets lift force, by the time they would reach her all would be consumed by her magics, leaving her with the easy spoils of her victories. '~ Mastery of their class: 'Prodigy '~ Pre-prime, in their prime, or post-prime: 'In her prime still, but with the oftentimes risky work she consumes herself with… there is always the chance of it ending very poorly suddenly, this has made her overly cautious though. '~ Prefered weapon: 'What was once her faithful felhound, is now her fel infused demonic staff, the creature must of done something rather foolish to have ended up like this. '~ Special abilities or unusual skills: 'She does enjoy bending that line between mechanical and magical boundaries, many times resulting in a few intriguing specimens with a combination of both. ' ''' '''HISTORY ~ Birth scenario: '''Born into a very wealth and well off family, one perhaps not founded strongly on good ‘family values’ though. ''Pre-Warcraft: ''She was brought up as her mother intended, much to their delight she was considered to be very swift in her teachings of the arcane arts which had her parents thinking big things for her future. ''I: ''Schooled by the best offered in Silvermoon, perhaps earlier than she should have been, she was found still to be outpacing her curriculum, but to be inducted into Dalaran at still such a young age was something those running the academy would simply not allow, out of a strict moral code despite her parent's stubborn methods to have them reconsider. She was instead noticed by someone else of growing power and influence… ''II: ''Taken to the Mountainous region of Alterac, she was to be apprenticed by an up and coming noble that expressed an interest in the young elf and her affinity for the magical arts. Her parents sending her off without even a moment's hesitation as she remained there for several years under the tutelage of the Lady Prestor, where she was given full access to the manor's extensive library, her favourite place to be on most stormy nights in the mountains. Her own curiosity would do her in one eve though, when she dared to test out a spell she had learned behind her master's back, having a very unsettling ripple effect that extended beyond the reaches of what she wished to comprehend and leaving her with a startling conclusion to who… or what was watching over her progress. ''III: '''Fortunately' for the young magi in training, her master was kind enough not to execute the troubled youth upon finding herself dabbling in some very unsavoury and demonic sources of power, the Lady instead instructed her parents that a permanent imprisonment of their child would be in order to which her parents complied with the up most obedience if only to try and salvage their perfect name in the face of another, far greater noble house hold than their own. The young elf would be locked away in the lower quarters of their manor, only allowed brief visits by her parents or when her brother managed to sneak past those that watched over the vault. ''of Warcraft: ''As the years passed her ever so short moments of contact outside the vault were becoming fewer as this seemed to be her only notion of time pressing forward. At one point, though she can hardly recall exactly, her brother stopped visiting completely which only added to her increasingly disturbed state. A growing sense of madness took hold of her at one point, a dark conclusion forged from it's depths that finally dragged her into the darkness with it, since then, she has never once wished to be free of it. ''Crusade: ''All this time locked up only sought to ensure her plan would be a success, and it was a very risky and complex plan at that, one that took a good decade to figure out and solve to its finest detail. She would need something from beyond the vault though, and most of all… for fate to take her side for once, and it did, in the form of a very odd rogue that managed to break into the vault in hopes of stealing something for those she worked under. Instead the two made an interesting pact and the final pieces of her master plan were put into motion. If there was one hitch in the overall design she had to admit would be present she was glad it was that she merely ended up transporting herself inside of a unrecognizable cave, no less right in front of a burly looking troll in tattered cloth robes wielding a splintered staff against some imps as if it were a sword. After convincing the brute to exchange robes she manages to communicate to him about her wanting to travel to the nearest capital. Once there she was able to finally track down her partner in crime before giving her the reward she was promised. Finally free in the world once more, with so much curiosity… and plotting to do, she set out across the lands of Kalimdor for answers and the means to gain what she was looking for. At first, the introduction of one very shady looking orc made the elf a bit wary concerning his intentions, she soon found he was just the one she was looking for to gain access to the truly dark and twisted of masteries she now felt herself undeniably thrusting for. ''of the Lich King: ''Staying by her new master's side they fought against much to further their abilities while growing closer to each other and even depending on one another whenever their tampering with dark forces for power got a bit too overwhelming. Remaining in Outland past the battles against the Burning Legion to push them back into the Twisting Nether, it was then after an unfortunate series of events in Shattrah that Nylrin found herself having to watch over a young elven child by the name of Tyree, who was far more troublesome than she ever was as a child. Even with a few scary situations involving the young one's possible safety, a strange familial bond started to form and when it was time to bring her back to the Orphanage in Shattrah Kel'guul returned with the newly adopted Tyree as a surprise. Shortly after they were wed, in a very fitting ceremony between two warlocks. ''Cataclysm: ''The two have since settled down in their new life and family, for the most part anyways. In Nylrin's mind there is always work to be done and so she has continued to pursue her goals she had originally created back in the vault, and progress is indeed still being made though any show of it is strictly not shared at this point. '''PROS AND CONS '~ What is appealing about them to others?: '''She is very fast and efficient in her work, very dependable. '~ What is unappealing about them to others?: 'She is very picky about who she works for and has a problem with finding another to be even considered anywhere close to an equal. '~ Their preferred stance on the battlefield: '''She mostly prefers to stay in the back while making precise and calculated moves against her foes, she is a worthy opponent at close range but her tactics tend to shift a bit to more risky means of gaining the advantage. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters